


Alois Magica

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Crossworks 2020





	Alois Magica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



[bigger version of the drawing](https://postimg.cc/2qVxPFPp)


End file.
